


Doggie Style/Barking Mad

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut--Not Kylux [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Background Rosma, Biting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Even as a dog Kylo manages to annoy Hux, Face-Fucking, Humiliation kink, Light Spanking, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Public Humiliation, References to bestiality (only to humiliate), Ren is an asshole, Ren likes being called Daddy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SilverFox (Armitage Hux/Ren Prime), Verbal Humiliation, Zero aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux hates to be humiliated, and will avoid it at all costs--except for when it comes to sex.Phasma introduces him to Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)
Series: Unapologetic Smut--Not Kylux [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639735
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Doggie Style/Barking Mad

Hux was surprised when Ren turned the motorcycle onto a quiet street, lined with run-down homes. Not surprised that his working-class neighborhood had seen better days; Ren was definitely a rough character. The houses were ramshackle and the yards overgrown. More than one had a car on blocks overrun with weeds. It was surprising because Hux had assumed Ren lived in some shitty apartment. Hux didn't even have his own house. 

He parked the motorcycle in the driveway of a cape cod that had probably been charming fifty years earlier. There was an oversized Buick already in the drive that might have been as old as the house; all black paint and shiny chrome. From the size of the garage out back, Hux assumed Ren had done the work himself. He had already bragged about all the work he had put into his motorcycle. 

As Hux took off his helmet and tried to get his hair back under control, he admired Ren's ass as he climbed off. On the ride over, as Hux had held on with his arms wrapped around Ren's waist, he had slipped his hand under the vest and along his scars. They almost completely covered his upper body. 

He had also been unable to ignore how broad and muscular Ren was, and how much he wanted to see more. 

Ren was grinning at him, leering as though his thoughts were as plain as day. Hux knew better, he worked very hard to maintain his resting-bitch face; Ren was just being arrogant. His eyes wandered over Hux's figure as he climbed off the motorcycle. 

Taking the helmet from him, Ren motioned with it. "Got your pretty hair back in order, baby?"

Hux stiffened reflexively. "I'm hardly the 'baby' type. I'm a grown man."

Winking, Ren placed the helmet on the seat. "Whatever you say. Baby."

It was ridiculous and made Hux's cheeks feel hot. But he felt something a bit lower as well. He followed Ren towards the house. 

It felt very odd to be hooking up in the middle of the afternoon. Hux wasn't even properly drunk. He had barely even gotten a good buzz going before Ren had told him he was taking him home, 'for something a little more fun than drinking in a shitty bar, with these assholes'.

And a very shitty bar it was. Hux would never, not in a million years, have gone into such a place on his own. It was run-down, dirty, with a dozen beat up cars, trucks and motorcycles parked out front. It was a busy place for two o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon. 

But Phasma knew him well. She knew just what kind of fun he liked to have. And since he was on a forced vacation, he figured he might as well take advantage. 

It hadn't surprised him one bit when Phasma pulled her motorcycle into the lot; it looked like the sort of place she would like. Somewhere she could beat up guys closer to her own size, and find some pretty ladies that had to stand on tiptoes to suck on her tits. She said it made them just the right height for other things, and she always wiggled her eyebrows at Hux when she said it. 

He would roll his eyes every time, but they both knew he appreciated her taste in dive bars. Or, at least the particular men she always seemed to find there, just for him. And she had someone she just knew he wanted to meet. 

As soon as he had caught sight of Ren, he knew she was right. He radiated cockiness all the way across the room. He was loud, he was brash, he was lewd. He was perfect. Hux felt his pants get tighter at the thought of what someone like that could do to him. He was older than Hux, but he looked better than any of the younger men in the room. His white hair brushed his shoulders, and he proudly displayed his bare chest under an open leather vest. His skin was covered in scars--skin grafts over burns if Hux guessed correctly. That didn't make Hux any less interested. 

Ren had looked Hux slowly up and down when Phasma had introduced him. He grinned. "Well hi there. What's a sweet thing like you doing in a dump like this?"

Hux immediately hated him. He knew he was exactly what he was looking for. He let Ren buy him a drink; he had waved his hand at the bartender and yelled, "yo, Mel. Get this cute piece of ass something fruity and strong." The other men at the table, Ren's buddies, had all laughed. His face burned red and he had to shift in his seat. 

A petite woman with a battered name tag reading "Rose" brought his drink out. Phasma leaned over to leer at her, then smacked her on the ass with a sharp sound. 

"Hey!" Rose slapped her hand away. "You know better."

Phasma wrinkled her nose, making a face. "C'mon baby, don't be like that."

"I'm working. And you're giving these other assholes ideas." That got a reaction from the assholes; mostly whistles. Rose dodged another hand on her ass.

"Never bothered you before, baby."

"Fuck you Phasma." She gave a warning glare before she leaned over the table to start clearing it.

"Yeah, that's the idea." Phasma said, grinning broadly as the men at the table laughed. As Rose shoved the multitude of empty bottles into her tray, Phasma told the men, "don't worry about Rose. She's all attitude, until you get a dick up her ass."

Rose looked up at her as the table exploded in cat calls. She still looked stern but Hux noted an interested air about her. 

She stood, cocking an eyebrow and a hip. She said to Phasma (ignoring the rest), "you offering?"

Phasma laughed, "I'm always offering, baby. You know what you gotta do."

Rose regarded her for a moment, then turned, tray of bottles and cans clinking. "We'll see how you behave until my break." Half the table watched her walk back to the bar. 

Phasma winked at Ren. "She'll be back. She never turns this dick down."

Hux blushed dark when Ren gave him a suggestive look and said "I'll bet none of your friends do."

One of Ren's friends snorted at Phasma. "How you planning on throwing her something you ain't even got?"

Without losing a bit of smugness, Phasma patted her jacket. "I always pack for the ladies."

Ren added, "she's probably got a bigger one than you, Cardo." They all laughed again, smacking Cardo on the back. 

Phasma smiled knowingly. "Oh, today I definitely do."

Hux wasn't even halfway through the drink (which was indeed strong) before Ren was draped over him, informing one of his buddies that had spoken to Hux, "back the fuck off Vicrul. This one's mine." 

A few minutes later he ran his fingers through Hux's hair, uninvited and unexpected. "I think I should do a little window shopping boys. See if the carpet matches the drapes." Even Phasma had laughed at the glare Hux had given him. Ren had pulled back, hands up in mock surrender. "Damn, if looks could kill you'd be hiding a body right now." But it hadn't deterred him at all.

Hux had barely gotten into his second drink when Ren had practically dragged him out to his motorcycle. He stuck him on the back and told him he was taking him home with him. Hux wondered if Ren had been able to feel his half-hard cock pressed against his ass the whole ride over.

Hux's thoughts were interrupted as they stepped up onto the porch and a sudden loud barking erupted from inside the house. Hux stopped cold on the top step. "You have a dog?" Not just any dog: it sounded huge. Ren having a house instead of an apartment suddenly made sense. 

Ren unlocked his door, glancing back over his shoulder. "Yeah, but you don't gotta worry about Kylo. Bark's worse than his bite."

Hux had no desire to test that theory, but before he could object the door was open and a huge, shaggy black dog launched himself out. Ren was no small man, but the dog easily planted two huge paws on his shoulders and licked his face excitedly. Hux watched in horror as Ren laughed and moved the dog's feet off of him and dropped him back to the ground. As he scratched his ears and rubbed over his ribs, the dog's giant tail beat against the door frame with violent thunks.

After a moment the dog seemed to notice Hux. He felt himself freeze as the dog came snuffling over to him, sniffing him all over. Hux tried to not look scared but it was difficult. He did not like large dogs, not at all. 

"Ferocious, ain't he." Ren remarked with a smart-ass grin. "Don't make any sudden moves." He waited until Hux's panic became visible before adding, "he might lick you to death."

Hux took a breath. "Is he trained?"

"Yeah, but he flunked out of guard dog school. Too big of a baby. He's well trained, but was a big sissy when it came to actually being mean. So my buddy gave him to me. He looks and sounds like he's gonna eat you; that's enough for me. You don't gotta worry about Kylo." He gave a sharp whistle and tapped his thigh, Kylo came right to him, tail still wagging hard. Even in his half-frozen state Hux could appreciate the hard muscle under Ren's large hand.

Ren took in his look and added, "You should probably be more worried about me eating you." He stared at Hux a moment, then made a lewd show of readjusting himself. Hux couldn't help licking his lips. It quickly turned into a scowl as Ren turned to step into the house and said "c'mon in sweet cheeks." Kylo followed right on his heels. 

After a moment of seething on the stair, Hux followed. He had barely gotten the door closed when Kylo was sniffing him again. He stood awkwardly, taking in the room as the dog explored him from the shoes up. The house was about as he had expected. Old furniture, new flat screen, dirty dishes and old pizza boxes scattered around.

Ren laughed at his surprised yelp when Kylo suddenly stuck his nose right into Hux's crotch. He took two large, thoughtful sniffs, then turned and trotted over to stand next to Ren.

"Well," Ren looked Hux over suggestively again. "Kylo's kind of a pussycat, but he does know the smell of good pussy." He turned towards one of the inner doorways. "Good thing I'm the alpha dog here. Wouldn't want him thinking he had a shot with my twink."

By then Hux had heard enough. He was hard in his jeans and his breath was starting to speed up. The only thing better would have been if Ren actually stepped on him. He certainly wouldn't put it past him. He followed Ren hopefully into what turned out to be the kitchen. He was rummaging around in a cupboard, Kylo sitting on his heavy work boot. The dog was apparently completely spoiled to Ren.

"You want a drink? I think I got some cheap scotch in here."

"Sure." Said Hux. He needed something to calm himself down a little. 

Ren pulled a bottle out, left the cupboard door open, unscrewed the lid and took a swig. He offered the bottle to Hux. After a long pause Ren shook the bottle, swirling the liquor. "Too good to drink straight from the bottle, Red? All my crystal tumblers are in the dishwasher."

Glaring again, Hux snatched the bottle and took a long gulp. It burned and he coughed a little as he handed the bottle back. Ren smirked and Kylo whined. Ren took a long drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hux tried not to stare at the motion. 

"None of this for you buddy." Ren said to Kylo. "Not the alcohol, not that fine ass." He winked. Setting the bottle on the counter between them, Ren added to Hux, "what would you think about that, huh? If I was planning on sharing with the dog?" He stepped closer and Hux didn't move away. 

"You're disgusting." He let Ren slide a hand into his hair and grip him by the nape. 

"You like it." Ren kissed him, hard, possessive, shoving his tongue in Hux's mouth. Hux made a muffled sound and let him in, grabbing Ren's vest and hanging on. Kylo let out another whine between their legs, then a sharp bark. 

Hux suddenly jerked away as Kylo moved, stepping right on Hux's foot. The dog probably weighed at least a hundred pounds.

"What's wrong? Kylo ain't nothing to be skittish over. He's just a big baby. Go lay down." Hux blinked owlishly before he realized the command was spoken at Kylo.

The dog whined but did as he was told. He sent himself into a corner and curled up in a huge, fluffy ball.

"See? A big baby. You could be my baby, too. Maybe call me Daddy." He stepped back in, grabbed Hux roughly by both asscheeks. 

Grabbing at Ren's chest to keep his balance, Hux answered "absolutely not." But he ground his dick against him, grateful for the tiny bit of fiction he managed. He couldn't stop the almost-moan that escaped his lips. 

Ren's hands were scarred and calloused. He swiped Hux's face as one hand went for his hair again.

"Careful." Hux declared, although somewhat breathlessly. "Your hands are rough."

"Can't help it sweetheart, these are a working man's hands, I know you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Really?" Hux sassed back, "I just assumed you were a drug dealer." He was pushing his luck, on purpose.

But Ren threw his head back and laughed, loudly. From his corner Kylo let out a questioning yip. "Baby, you're slumming it here with me; stepping down off your high horse to get fucked by some common dick." Hux couldn't stop his gasp when Ren reached that same hand down, and palmed his crotch with a huge hand.

Ren smiled knowingly, one hand on his dick and one hand on his ass; pulling Hux against him more tightly. "Someone's excited. You been thinking about jumping on my dick since you first laid eyes on me." He leaned down and mouthed at Hux's neck, quickly adding teeth. Hux gasped. His fingers grabbed a handful of Ren's unruly white curls. 

"I was thinking more what that dick could do to me." Hux's voice was breathy as Ren worked his teeth over his skin. His hands kneaded at Hux. Ren ground himself against Hux's thigh. 

"Really now. Well, I think if you want my dick to do something for you, you gotta do something for it. Quid pro quo and all that." Ren's hands released him and moved to his own belt. 

He had undone the buckle and was working on getting his fly open when Hux realized what he was doing. He stepped back. "I'm not doing anything right here." He declared.

Ren grinned as he made a show of opening his jeans. Hux couldn't ignore the fact that he had no underwear on, and he had a Very delicious looking dick. The change in Ren's pockets jingled as he dropped his pants, stroking himself for Hux. He reached down with his other hand and tugged on his balls. 

"Not doing what right here? Sucking my dick? Getting eaten on the counter? Being fucked over the table?" Hux started to feel drool collecting at the corners of his mouth. Ren took a half a step closer. "What's the matter, Princess? Too good to get railed in my crappy kitchen?"

"No!" Blurted out Hux. He cleared the fog from his brain for a moment, gesturing into the corner. "But I'm not doing it in front of your dog."

Ren burst out laughing. "Why? Kylo don't care." The dog's ears twitched at his name. "Dogs don't know what blow jobs are. Although he would probably figure it out pretty fast if I was fucking you. Scared he's gonna want to join in?"

Hux huffed. "More worried about getting my ass bitten."

With a long sigh Ren reached down and pulled up his pants. His dick was still hanging out, Hux noted appreciatively, but he could walk. He was still wearing his vest. "Fine Princess. Have it your way. But you won't like that any better." He said cryptically, then left the room and went down the hall. Kylo was immediately directly under his feet. 

Hux followed him to his bedroom, walking in first. The room was fairly bare and there were dirty clothes scattered around. An unmade, king-sized bed took up most of the space. 

Behind him he heard Ren say firmly, "sit. Stay," and the door closed. Immediately, Kylo started whimpering. 

Hux turned and Ren had his back to the door, he dropped his pants again. Kylo's whimpers were quickly turning into a crying sound. Ren glared at Hux. "Just for that, I'm gonna choke you on my dick before I do anything else for you." He pointed to the ground between his booted feet. "You wanna get that ass fucked? Get that pretty little mouth on my dick. Now."

He almost sounded angry, and the authoritative way he commanded Hux went straight between his legs. Without even a thought of being mouthy, Hux dropped to his knees. He grabbed Ren's dick and immediately began mouthing at it. 

Surprisingly, Ren was uncut. Hux felt the foreskin sliding with his hand; he exposed the head of Ren's cock and licked it.

Ren grabbed a handful of his hair, fingers tight. "Uh uh, not like that." He forced Hux down over his cock, thrusting his hips out until he hit the back of Hux's throat. Hux couldn't help gagging, his throat closing reflexively over Ren's dick. He moaned and pulled Hux's nose right into his nest of white pubic hair. "Shit yeah." He released him and Hux pulled off with a wheeze of air. Ren looked down at him. "Again."

This time Hux pushed himself down over Ren's dick, faster as he listened to him cuss and groan. "Fuck yeah. That ass better be as tight as your throat." Ren gasped out. "Fuck! I'm gonna tear you up." Hux couldn't help moaning and palming himself. 

"Nuh uh." Said Ren, then Hux felt a sharp slap against the side of his head. It shocked him more than it hurt. 

"No touching until Daddy says you can."

"You're not my Daddy," snarled Hux, voice rough.

"Yeah, we'll see. But right now I'm gonna give your hands something else to do, hold on tight!"

Hux had to cling to his thighs as Ren grabbed either side of his head and started fucking his mouth roughly. He relaxed his throat and took it, feeling Ren's dick forcing its way down with every thrust. Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he was so horny. He would let Ren do just about anything, as long as he fucked him soon. 

Hux looked up with teary eyes, breathing raggedly when he finally released him. They had just gotten in the bedroom and Ren was already making a mess of him. 

Kylo was now interspersing sharp barks in between the crying. Ren smacked the door with an open palm. "Shut the fuck up, Kylo." Then he looked at Hux, still kneeling before him. "You ready to call me Daddy yet?"

"Fuck you." Hux had to force the sounds out of his abused throat. It was scratchy and deep. 

Ren laughed, then dragged Hux up by his arm. "I didn't think that was the plan. But don't worry, you're gonna be calling me all kinds of things here in just a minute."

"Should I start with 'asshole'?" Hux said sharply as Ren pushed him towards the bed. 

He just grinned. "Maybe, but we'll start with yours first." Kylo started scratching at the door. 

Giving Hux another shove, Ren said "strip."

Hux took off his clothes, laying them aside neatly, but not taking the time to fold them. He wanted to make Ren wait, but not too long. Ren just stood, pants still around his ankles, boots still on, and watched. Hux couldn't help but feel exposed, self-conscious, even though this is exactly what he had been planning for the afternoon. There was just something about the way Ren was looking at him. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" He asked. 

"What's the point?" Ren answered, then motioned to the bed. "Up you go, hands and knees." Hux did as he was told, peering back over his shoulder and swishing his ass back and forth, just a little. Ren stared. "Fuck baby, told you I'd wanna eat you."

Hux couldn't help gasping as Ren spread his ass wide with his hands, and dove in with his tongue. Hux pressed back, moans getting louder as Ren drove his tongue past his tight rim, fucking him with quick pulses. Hux could feel saliva running down his balls. He felt a surge of pleasure run through his body, and couldn't find it in himself to bother being disgusted. 

Kylo was barking again, louder this time. 

Ren came up for air. "Shut it, Kylo!" He smacked Hux's ass, he couldn't help but jump. "Fuck. Look at this slutty little hole. How many guys been here before me? Fifty? A hundred? Shit, I should make you beg me to fuck that." 

Hux hated begging: it was not his preferred, passive humiliation. But he knew he would. And he knew he would love it. Hux's face was burning but he hadn't been so hard in a long time. Before he could collect himself enough for a response Ren was back at it. Hux couldn't hold back a groan. His dick hung aching between his thighs, but Ren completely ignored it.

Making a big show of smacking his lips when he re-emerged, Ren said "look at this slutty little hole. Like a piece of meat, waiting to be claimed." Hux bit his lip as Ren shoved two fingers straight in. He slowly drew those fingers in and out, listening to the moans that Hux finally couldn't stifle. 

"You gonna charge me for this? You a slut and a whore? 'Cause you sure as Hell moan like one." Hux buried his face in the sheets, trying to hide himself. The sheets smelled the same as when his nose was shoved into Ren's crotch. 

"You're disgusting." Hux managed to mutter. 

"Not just me, baby. You're the dirty boy letting me stick my tongue in your ass. You're loving being treated like one of Kylo's toys, getting chewed on and slobbered all over."

Hux couldn't help a long shiver, or his dick jumping with his excitement. The bed covers were clenched tightly in his fists.

Ren saw and laughed at him. He added a third and sped the pace of his fingers. "You ready to beg yet? Gonna call me Daddy now?" Hux bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. "No, huh?" His fingers stopped, Hux tensed. "Well then, maybe this ain't worth my time, after all." He pulled his fingers out completely. 

Kylo was snuffling at the door, scratching at the wood again. 

Hux thought he was going to lose his mind. All he could think about was getting that dick, Ren's dick, in his ass. He knew what he had to do. 

"Daddy!" He blurted out into the covers. 

Ren's fingers brushed over him again, just barely. "What was that, sweet cheeks? I couldn't hear you."

In the contest between his dick and his pride, his pride stood no chance. Hux turned his head and said, "Daddy."

Ren stroked him, but didn't push back in. "Daddy what?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hux took a breath. "Daddy, fuck me. Please."

There was another sharp slap on his ass and Ren chuckled. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" There was a pause, then Hux flinched with another slap. "Was it?" Ren asked. 

"No Daddy."

"Damn right," said Ren. Hux heard his belt buckle jingle and realized Ren was searching through his pockets. In the momentary quiet Hux realized Kylo had stopped barking; though he could still hear his claws scraping across the floor of the hallway.

After a few moments he felt Ren's fingers back against him. This time they were slick with more than just spit. The bed dipped as Ren positioned himself behind him. Hux felt his breathing pick back up. Finally, finally, he was going to get fucked. 

Instead, Ren leaned over him and whispered, "what was that you wanted, baby?" Hux could hear the shit-eating grin on his face. The edges of his vest scraped his skin. 

"Fuck me, Daddy. Please." He ground the 'please' out between clenched teeth. He reminded himself, Ren's dick would be worth it. 

He was absolutely right. Ren pressed in slowly, it was pure torture. But Hux's eyes rolled back as the head of his dick breeched him. Hux's fingers dug further, he was down to the mattress in his grasp. 

"Fuck yeah. So tight." Purred Ren as he slowly sank in. 

Suddenly, he stopped completely. Hux sputtered in protest. 

"Just 'cause you got my dick in you don't mean you should stop."

Hux took a deep breath, saying the only thing that came to mind, "don't stop Daddy, please."

Humming his approval, Ren kept going. Hux felt the slide across his rim, the full feeling building in his gut, his ass taking it all. "Yes Daddy," he said mindlessly, just to appease Ren. Just so he wouldn't stop again. 

He did stop, just as he bottomed out. Hux clawed at the covers, pressed as ass back against Ren. He whined, not unlike Kylo, who had started up again in the hallway. "Please please please," he muttered. "Please Daddy." It was so humiliating; yet so hot that Ren could reduce him to that. Begging for his dick.

And those were the magic words. Ren gripped his hips and started fucking him, hard, unrelenting. Hux had never felt so full, had never been so close to coming just from being fucked in the ass. He moaned and threw his forearms over the back of his head. He gripped his own hair to keep from touching himself. 

While Ren fucked him he got louder, groaning, calling him names, telling him how tight his hole was. As he did, Kylo started crying again, then yipping. At the corners of his consciousness, Hux realized the door was starting to shake. But Ren's dick was up his ass, full and hard and stroking him fast; he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He was more preoccupied with the massive orgasm that was starting to creep into his limbs.

Ren leaned over him again, changing the angle of his dick. Hux gasped as he saw lights behind his eyelids. 

"You know what this is, right?" Ren was breathless in his ear. "I'm fucking you doggie style."

Hux's eyes rolled back in his head. 

"I'm riding you like one of Kylo's bitches. Are you my bitch, baby?"

"Oh fuck." Gasped Hux. His dick throbbed, he hated himself so much. But fuck.

"You're my bitch, not Kylo's. He doesn't get to fuck you like this; just me." He snapped his hips hard enough to drive the air out of Hux's lungs. "But what if I did give him a turn? You like it rough, baby. Maybe he would bite you when he came in your tight, hot ass." Hux almost screamed as Ren dug his teeth into his shoulder. 

The pain cleared Hux's head long enough to respond. "The only beast, oh shit. Fuck. The only beast that gets to fuck me, is you." He managed to wheeze out. He could feel tiny pulses starting to form at the base of his dick. They started to grow, spreading through his pelvis. His whole body jerked with every slam of Ren's hips. He had one last coherent inspiration. "I think Kylo would rather fuck you. Daddy."

Ren laughed, then started barking loudly as he kept riding Hux's ass. Kylo barked again from the hallway, the door shaking as he jumped up and clawed at it. 

Hux was close, so close to coming. If only Ren would let him touch himself. 

Finally, Ren leaned back over his ear. "You wanna come, baby? Pour your nasty jizz all over my bed?"

"Yes, yes." Hux moaned, hardly conscious of what Ren was even saying. 

"Then beg for it. I don't let Kylo beg at the table, but if you beg real nice for your Daddy, I'll get you off."

Hux felt his body spasm. "Pleasepleaseplease. Please Daddy, make me come."

"Good little slut." Ren said and reached between his legs. 

With the flair of humiliation at the name, and the feel of rough calluses over his sensitive skin, Hux immediately felt like a supernova was going off behind his eyelids. His orgasm ripped through him, building until it crescendoed and he cried out and spilled. 

Ren fucked him through it, milking him with his hand until he was almost crying with over-stimulation. Hux felt weak and relieved and utterly satisfied. He couldn't help squeezing his ass around Ren's still hard dick.

He leaned over his ear once more. "My turn." With that he pulled out and yanked Hux's legs out from under him. He dragged Hux by his hips to the edge of the bed, then mounted him again. 

Hux felt his own come being smeared across his chest as Ren dragged him through it, but he was being fucked again before he could object. It was too much, but at the same time it kept his orgasm still buzzing across his nerves. He couldn't help but moan weakly. 

Ren was even louder than before. "Fuck! I wanna ruin your prissy little ass; you're gonna be no good for anyone else after I'm done with you." His fingers dug into the meat of Hux's thighs. 

Finally, after fucking Hux into a drooling mess, and setting Kylo into an absolute fever pitch in the hallway, Ren came with a loud shout, slamming his dick into Hux harder and harder as he came in his ass.

For a few minutes afterwards, Hux was only aware of the delicious soreness already setting in, Ren's labored breathing, and Kylo sounding like he was going to break the door down. 

He gasped as Ren suddenly pulled out. There was a jingling, and the sound of his zipper and belt being put back to rights. Hux lay still, trying to collect himself. 

But Ren wasn't having any of that. Hux rolled over just as Ren walked to the door. Hux sat up in alarm, his bone-deep relaxation suddenly given a shot of adrenaline. 

"Party's over." Grinned Ren. "You better get dressed before I get this door open."

That got Hux on his feet. He could feel Ren's come start to trickle down his thighs. He gestured at his own, smeared across his front. "Aren't you even going to give me a chance to clean up?"

"Nope. I want everyone who sees you today to know exactly what you've been up to." He winked as Hux stood looking at him, dumbfounded. "Better hurry. Kylo might be interested in cleaning you up himself." 

That got Hux moving, although he made a show of wiping himself off with the bedcover first. He had his underwear and pants barely on before Ren turned the handle and Kylo charged in. 

Hux hurried to get his shirt on, but he hardly had to worry. Kylo was too preoccupied with jumping on Ren, sniffing him, licking his hands and face. He was generally acting like he had just rescued Ren from some dire situation and was relieved he was all right. 

"I'm ready." Hux announced as soon as he was dressed and certain he had all his belongings. 

"Well, you were a good fuck. Thanks for stopping by."

"Wait," Hux stared at him. "Aren't you giving me a ride? At least back to the bar."

Ren leaned down and scratched Kylo's back. One leg thump, thump, thumped on the floor and his tongue lolled out. Damn spoiled mutt, thought Hux.

For his part, Ren just smirked at him. "Already gave your little ass a ride. I'm sure you'll figure out something." Then he winked, "don't be a stranger, now that you know how to find us." He scratched Kylo behind his ears.

After allowing his jaw to work like a fish for a moment, speechless at his absolute gall, Hux straightened his back and walked out past Ren, nose in the air. He had anger instead of dignity. Whatever worked. 

As he moved towards the front door Hux looked at his phone. He finally decided calling Phasma would be the slightly better option. She already knew exactly what he had been up to. 

His walk of shame quickly became the spectacle of shame, as he only got as far as the curb. Once he had collected his helmet from Ren's bike, he had to stand and wait for Phasma to show up. Ren's neighbors all seemed to be outside suddenly, working on cars or smoking on their porches. 

As Phasma pulled up on her motorcycle, Hux could hear Kylo barking inside the house. Phasma smirked but didn't say a word. She didn't have to. 

She knew that he was a tightly wound control freak, exactly to avoid being humiliated. Yet, he found in sexual encounters he really got off on it. To the extent that he found sex boring without it. 

She knew that Hux's favorite form of relaxation was to get wound up by some asshole, then let them unwind him again. 

Ren had managed to do that, very well. But with him kicking him out right away and those parting remarks? Hux was already starting to get wound up again. 

Shit.

*** **

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing how Rose's break went, see "Break Time"--to be posted November 12th


End file.
